


避雷針 (Lightning rod)

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: “he have different face to different people.. I wonder which of him is the real him?”“he always acted as if he don’t care about everything.. yet, he bother getting hurt for someone he not close with”“its fine. What ever is it. He can be everything he want as long as his time moving”“I won’t force him, I wont disturb him. no matter how much time I have left I don’t mind killing this dream to protect him”“I wonder what he left.. I wonder what he thrown. Its annoying all his secrets but whatever it is i will stay by his side”“he is awkward, with that I can’t help but be his shield. It’s fine if I got burned”“ at least he is still alive…, but is he happy…”“he said I don’t look happy? Did he actually look at me too?”“Opening heart to be ready to get hurt”“Believing to be ready of betrayal”“I will look after him”“I will make sure he can stay strong himself”“I will tolerate his bullshit”“I will hide myself and support him from far”“"I will always there for him”"





	1. The face he make

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline wont be in sequence... and the story itself can be stand-alone fic but every of them is related. 
> 
> I recommend you to listen to keyakizaka46's song for this the one with the same title as this fic =))

 

The first time sena meet him? it was when he become the last one who left lesson room. Leo give them new song so he try to make the choreography by himself. He end up staying for too long that it almost 11 PM. He was sure to hide himself when someone from student council walking around with the security to checks if there are student who haven’t go home yet so he supposed to be free from the incoming problem.

 

Well he can just make it at home honestly but the mirror in his home isn’t as wide as the one here so its better to do it here.

 

After he done packing his bag he get out and locked the door. Ofcourse when he going home he make a detour from the other side so the security wont find him. Thats why he end up passing the music room.

 

Strangely....

 

He can hear song coming out from that room. Its singing voice which lead by the piano. Almost sounds like a recording if sena didn’t see someone actually sitting there and playing it.

 

You might not believe it but the first thing sena take a look properly is the legs—nope he don’t have leg fetish—it seems. But that’s because he want to make sure that person is. Human. Not. A. Freaking. Ghost. Since akiomi sensei did talk aboyt this story before. It would be too funny if he fanted here right??? Sena peek to inside again to find who is that person. He never really hear that voice before. Is it a first year? Strange. Why he even allowed to use this room? Sena feel like he should tell him to keep quiet if he don’t want the student council to find out about him.

 

But well..

 

Sena.. you just did the same though?--using the lesson room outside the allowed time will definitely bring you into trouble especially with the newly revived student council. While that head seems like he doesnt really care about anything... the vice presidend is.. a bit... annoying in his own way.

 

Sena end up standing there—like a creepy stalker, recording that person—somehow he believe leo will be really interested at his voice. Since that kid seems like a first year he probably haven’t join any unit yet right? but wait…. Did he cry? He seems like crying? Why suddenly he crying—and then he stopped playing.

 

That kid grab the teddy bear which was sitting on the piano only to looking down to it before he throw it away to sena's window then dropped his head to the piano—loud enough that sena is surprised—he almost let his phone fall. He thought that the kid find him!

whats happening? Is he okay?? Should he check him? Sena was troubled with the thought in his head until someone come to the music room.

“ritsu?.. lets go home?” that voice?! Huh isn’t it that annoying kid from student council??? “oh god.. are you okay? Youre sleepy right? I told you to go home but you always insist to stay…hhh your brother must be worried” that kid keep blabbering things meanwhile the black haired kid just stay silent.. for some second he just sitting there and didn’t respond anything but suddenly..

 

“un! Who cares about that baka oniichan~ come on come on~ auntie promised ritsu hamburger for dinner~ ritsu is really looking forward” that black haired kid suddenly sounds really bubbly. He run to take back his doll. Sena immediately hides when that kid run to the window ... seems like he take his bag and pushing that stucco kid out of the room when sena peek from other side..

 

Strange kid…

 

Sena sighed. He pats his chest softly. He was really scared something will happen to that kid or he find him—but eh? That kid probably just sleepy.

 

he close his phone.. nah he shouldnt give that video to leo..Maybe he shouldn’t add more weird people in Othello.

 

.

 

Recent changes in school giving a lot of headaches for sena. He just run away from the other member asking him to explain thing in easier way because leo—literally speak as he like and not everyone get what the hell he talk about. Some get to understand that theyre going back to be backgammon now but just it…

 

“hhh that hasumi…” sena sighed. He walked while looking down so he didnt noticd someone is walking from the opposite and end up clashing to each other. But sena havent even talk to that person .. that kid already running away. Leaving a broken teddy bear behind.

 

sena look at that door... pretty much scared. The teddy bear already broken in alot of part. Seems like someone tear it apart? “........is this doll cursed…?” sena blinks in horror. He want to throw away that dool but in the end.. whrn he look at it.. the doll is oretty similiar to the one that weird kid have right? Was it him who clashrd with sena before? Huh wait but his hair ... the one who clashed with him didnt have black hair right?

 

Sena sighed.. he end up put yhe do in his bag. He sighed again. He will return it later... if its really that kid's doll.. eventhohgh he throw it awayhe still get it back before.. maybe its actually important for him?

 

.

 

About two weeks later sena already more busy with all the trouble in his unit. He seriously eant to runaway.. and nice now that leo isnt here he got more ask from everywhere. Teacher? Classmate? Senpai? Kouhai? Ugh..thats all only giving him headaches. Not to mention the fact that leo was in trouble before. If its not because hasumi cover him up he will be expelled from school for sure. Why the hellhe doingnreckless thing like that...

 

Sena walked through the school gate and end up meeting his kouhai from model work. ah right he did offer him to join his unit as he probably just want to give him a lead. He did offer it to his other koubai though he was rejected right away.. They chatted a bit about useless thing and end up walking to school together that’s when—

 

“o—ow”

“izumi-chan! Be careful..”

 

Sena was about to fall if its not arashi keeping his balance “its sena-senpai should I repeat it everytime??” sena scold the megane kid. Then look at the road “what the hell..?? is this a dead body? I stumbled on it---yet it didn’t even respond” sena sighed.

 

“he seems breathing…” arashi said and get down to check on him “I saw him before wobbling here and there while laying down.. maybe he is just napping?

 

Sena sighed. Is arashi’s sense of humanity already disappeared? That he let someone wobbling on road like that… “hey kid.. are you kay? Do I need to call ambulance?”

 

That kid finally moving and sena is a bit surprised to find out that it’s the gloomy piano kid—this kid is really stange maybe its way better if he really just stay away fro him. Oh eait damn it he forgot to bring the teddy bear..... “whats that.. youre so noisy. Im just sleeping .. go away”

Sena moved away but the sunlight suddenly hit that kid and make the kid groans, that kid moved to curled up again “you don’t seems well. I will bring you to infirmary. Hey help me kuso-megane”

 

“thankyou for your concern but im fine so get lost?” that kid said again “the sun is too much and yourent helping at all annoying”

 

Sena hit his face with his own hand—damn it this kid is really annoying? He sighed and take a deep breath “no way youre fine. You seems like you could die with sunlight alone” sena look at arashi “what are you doing kuso-megane! Help me”

 

Arasi pouts “ I told you don’t call me that” he get down next t sena

“youre the one saying you hate your own name—that’s why I use nickname!”

 

“hee.. then we are same kuso-megane-kun~ I also hate my name so much because the reaction make me annoyed.. but I will be polite.. im ritsu.. ku..ma.. ungh 1st year but I repeat my grade so im same age as that seaweed hair senpai” that kid finally talk pretty long and this time he looking at those two with his sleepy eyes.

 

Sena is trying hard to not kick this kid “im sena izumi not seaweed senpai—hhhh alright kuma-kun just be good now. Don’t move too much”

  


Even after that, the kid keep complaining about a lot of things. With his soft and weak voice.even after they arrived at backgammon’s practice room since turn out the infirmary is closed.

 

Sena really don’t understand that kid. When he and arashi start practicing that kid somehow standing up and dance along to the new song that leo give him before. He said he like it so much.. maybe because the background is a bit clasical? Sounds a bit gloomy yet turned to be really happy one. Definitely an interesting piece, its not weirdif this strange kid end up liking it too besides thegenre somehow reminds sena of the song that kid play before.. 

 

Though ofcourse it not last long. Someone suddenly come to the room and that kid just jump on him right away

 

“maakun~~ hehehehe finally youre here”

 

That again. Sena blinks because that kid suddenly changed again. He wonder if that maa-kun kid means that much for him. but well if he have someone by his side then sena don’t have to bother anymore about it right? he will be fine.

 

But why… that smile and laugh feel so painful? Is he really feeling happy?


	2. The awkward kid

* * *

Today is really tiring. A new kid join their unit and since then….? His life turned back to hell—ritsu laughed bitterly. That’s definitely something he will say last year huh? He look up to the sky only to close his eyes right away. The sun is still shining brightly eventhough its already evening. he left the school pretty late despite how its ended like hours ago, spending time watching certain someone teaching that new kid for hours--evethough that certain someone keep saying he is busy but in the end he was the one who insist teaching the new kid--arashi? He left right away after sena said no lesson todah.

 

Now he wonder about it. What about this year? since ousana leave them they rarely do anything as unit together. Sena still watch their ousama often but ritsu himself still feel distant from him so he barely visit him. Sena once said that leo is strange but, he is the center of everything in knights and eventhough sena never actually say that..., ritsu can see how big that oerson's presence mean for sena.

 

Ritsu sighed as he lean to the fence, his eyes fixed to the certain someone who is now standing on the dock and looking far beyond the sea. Should he continue staying here? Will he end up wasting more time of his life? or... will that kid bring something else? He doesn’t know yet. He doesn’t want to look forward too. He is tired for having hope. For having expectation.. everyone always end up failing him and leaving him alone.

 

Some people might think ‘well ritsu still have his maa-kun~ he will be fine~’ . Ofcourse its always easy to talk. Just like how people always bringing his brother and comparing ritsu to him. But no one actually know anything about him and his life. Theyre all just pretend as if they know everything about ritsu so they can ignore him and not involve them to ritsu's problem or, so they can use ritsu and make ritsu feels comfortable with them but something like that never work for ritsu. Why? That thought alone already show how ignorants theyre to him..., Its true that if its with mao he can simply forget a lot of thing and enjoy his life. He can forget about a lot of painful things rei left to him. He can forget about alot of things that make him feel lonely..., but they dont know that behind all those sweet talk ritsu keep talking about him. Ritsu holds alot of painful time for watching him alone.

 

Since the school started. His childhood friend has been busy with the unit he have. Last year is also the same. He was basically always busy with work from student council. Please don’t mention about walking home together, its already super rare to see mao come to wake him up and go to school together. He is fine with that. Ritsu know that mao also want to grow and his life isnt just about taking care of ritsu but..., its painful for him to think that in the end.. he cant even share his deepest pain with him. He cant runaway forever. He cant even talk about it with him because he isnt always with him.

 

That promise they made before? Was it all just bullshit kids talk about?

 

Ritsu sighed. Honestly he don’t really want to remember that. he really don’t want to hate mao for that. its… enough with all the things that happened between him and rei. he want to just enjoy his days with his childhood friend like before… running away from this reality. but the thing is.. theyre currently in same class and that’s make the distant feel more real that he honestly want to throw up everytime he get to realize how lonely he is.

 

But things are different now—or so he thought..

 

Last year, he already expect things wont be much different than before. Worse with mao there but feels like he wasn’t there. No matter how much he work hard people will still remember him as rei sakuma’s brother.  Its annoying and tiring for him that he simply want to give up on his high school life. Until certain someone come to disturb his nice nap and unnecessarily pulling him back to the surface...

 

It was fun. Honestly he didn’t expect it to be that fun. He get to learn more and talk more. He get to enjoy that feeling of being a school idol.. its just.. that happiness actually didn’t last long. Soon after that He is all alone again. Something happened and its breaking them down. while everyone around him struggler to walking and running hard in their youth. Ritsu is just standing there alone. Trapped in his time. Watching them alone from his place/

 

Its fine, ritsu understand. again..., It wasn’t that person’s fault that everything end up like that. No one should be put a blame for this even though ritsu know that person is blaming himself but honestly... it’s really wasn’t his fault.

 

But no one actually say that to him... they thought that he is fine with everything. No one blame him as the emperor took all the blame of all the unfortunate things happened because of the war last year.. turning him--the hero as the villain that live with fear and hates. That person's sin and self blame burried in himself.. no punishment and no one admit his fault. Strangely, something like that is even more painful than hateful comment in school sns for him.

 

after that thing happened that person seems to change a lot. Maybe for someone who doesn’t know him they won’t notice it but ritsu who watching him almost every day noticed it. That person is trying to act strong. he punish himself by trying to take all the sword their ousama left to them and fight with all he can. He is being honest yet, in same time he seems like he Is lying to himself. That accident definitely throw a lot of damage on him. No matter how strong he act like. Ritsu knows.

 

Actually, parts of ritsu really want to helped him, that person already show him that even someone like ritsu able to let his time tickling like a normal person..., if possible..ritsu want to help bearing that burden that person took alone. He know that he dont really have attachement here and is staying only to watch that person but.. in the end when the lead of this unit left he also feel that loneliness back. He feel the pain that person feel. He feel the disappointment everyone throw to them. Something that once fun for him once again turnes into something painful...

 

But strangely.. this time. Instead of just running away like usual. Ritsu feels like he want to tell that person... that he isn’t alone there. Maybe thats simple word can helped him but ritsu is still the same ritsu..., he is still afraid that word alonr can ruin everything so in the end ritsu stopped himself from trying that.

 

Someone like ritsu? Saying something like that?

 

Must be a biggest joke ever.--thats what he think people will say... if he try that.

 

Besides. ritsu remember that person said things like “We are just unit member. We are together because we work under this name. There is no need to force yourself to help each other if its not about unit problem”

 

If he already saying something like that what can ritsu do?

 

Just looking at him like this.

 

Looking at him falling..

 

FALLING?

 

Ritsu run at full speed. That person just fall from the dock. Theyre at beach behind theiir school and seriously??? Did he try to suicide there??? but why he still hanging if he want to do that? --its not time to wonder useless thing ritsu! Ritsu almost fall when trying to jump over the fence “SECCHAN!” he shouted as hard as he could but that person isn’t responding at all...  really that wound on his foot is nothing now.

.

 

“what are you listening to? Some song to lead you to a suicide?” ritsu asked—sounds really annoyed. He try to dry his jacket and casually putting it on top of sena’s bike.

 

Sena took off his headset and throw it. Good enough his iPod didn’t fall with him. the water wasn’t that deep so when he fall he get to hold his hand that holding the ipod high but his headset is literally soaked—it will never work again it seems. Bot to mention his butt is really hurt alot thanks to fallin from high place right in the shallow area. Sena spit out the salty water then look at someone who was fall with him “kuma-kun!! What are you doing here and what the hell youre trying to do huh??” sena asked, he sounds really angry honestly.

 

ritsu look at sena.. he cant believe what sena just asked him “you fall from the dock? I was trying to pulled you up but you pulled me instead?? Even though the water isn’t even deep” ritsu sighed. Was he too dumb to do this...? shoukd he just let sena die there??? “ you cant get up easily because your hand is holding that iPod right? Just what song in that iPod that make you think its fine to risk your life over that stuff? You can just buy new one or idk? Download the song or something? You only have one life! eventhough its not that deep the wave will be more wild after sunset it will exhaust you and you might end up dragged by it! So stop complaining and dry your clothes already!”

 

Sena blinks—they might only know for a year but he.. literally never hear ritsu talk this long. “I seriously thought you will coughing a lot if you talk that long”

 

“im not that emperor—“ ritsu suddenly being in silent “wait he can talk longer without coughing though..”

 

Sena try to hold his laughter. That one is a good joke—he can relate “youre actually funny huh” he said. Sena put his phone in his bag and put his bag under the seat, ofcourse he take out the second helmet from inside. “I will drive you home” he said and give the helmet to ritsu.

 

Ritsu look at sena then at the helmet. He isn’t fast enough to understand what sena mean but he take that helmet.  
do you even know my home?”

 

Sena looks a bit flustered “y-you should guide me ofcourse? I don’t have time to remember every single details of our member so I don’t know” he lied—and ritsu noticed that. ritsu just shakes his head and grab his bag to put all his stuff that scattered around because he throw it when he fall to the water.

 

“don’t complain if its too far” ritsu warned him.

 

Sena rolled his eyes “I don’t want to feel like I have debt on you when I don’t even asked to help so just guide me” he said with annoyed tone.

 

Ritsu sighed. Seriously this person. He really cant stop putting all those wall around him. "Is it all ousama's song? No wonder you protect it so much.. even value it more than your life" he said when trying to wear the helmet.

 

Sena didnt respond about it. He just helped ritsu to wear the helmet properly "i know im dumb. No need to state the obvious any further... be a good kid and guide me well"

 

"Hai hai~" 

 

For everyone, sena might be just that annoying kid with terrible lips that is too honest to filter any kind of his harsh words and always seems to not care about anything but himself. But for ritsu...? Sena is just someone who is too awkward and careful about himself, and ritsu also know that this person thinks so much about others that it become a trouble for himself


End file.
